Daisuki, Nee-chan
by QueenHime
Summary: Daisuki, Nee-chan, daisuki.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Daisuki, Nee-chan

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata

.

Warning: Typo, OOC, etc

.

You've been warned

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, mau ya jadi pacarku?"

Hinata Hyuga enam belas tahun yang sedang meminum milkshake pesanannya tersedak ketika mendengar suara cempreng di sampingnya. Sontak gadis itu melotot ke arah ketiga sahabatnya -Ino,Sakura, dan Tenten- yang cekikikan di hadapannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, terima saja dia. Uchiha loh. Barang langka." kata Tenten sambil menahan tawanya. Hinata menoleh patah patah ke arah pemberi pernyataan tadi, Sasuke Uchiha. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun adik teman sekelasnya, Itachi Uchiha, yang sekarang menatap polos Hinata dengan binar yang membuat siapapun gemas, termasuk Hinata.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah tetangga Hinata yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Hinata sering berkunjung ke sana dalam rangka pinjam meminjam buku catatan dengan sulung Uchiha, Itachi. Gosip yang beredar sih, mereka pacaran, tapi mereka berdua selalu menyangkal dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya berteman.

"Sasuke-kun kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan pelan.

"Dengan Nii-chan." Sasuke kecil menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang datang dengan membawa dua cup milkshake kemudian mengambil tempat di meja sebelah Hinata.

"Hai."

"Ita-kun kesini juga?" Cafe ini adalah cafe yang baru buka beberapa hari belakangan ini. Letaknya yang cukup jauh dari sekolah maupun rumah menjadi alasan kenapa baru sekarang ini mereka mendatangi cafe ini.

"Ya. Sekalian menjemput otouto. Katanya milkshakenya enak."

"Um hm. Ya. Memang enak. Tidak terlalu manis. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ini kemanisan." ucap Sasuke yang membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Masa sih? Sasuke-kun pesan milkshake oreo kan? Sama sepertiku?"

"Iya, punya Ino nggak terlalu manis kok."

"Punyaku dan Sakura juga kok. Masa segini kemanisan sih?"

"Soalnya aku minum sambil lihat Nee-chan, jadinya manis banget." Wajah Hinata memanas, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten cekikikan menahan tawa, Itachi tersedak. Dari mana otoutonya yang manis ini memperoleh kosakata seperti itu.

"Nee-chan mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"E-eh.. Sasuke-kun kan masih kecil."

"Aku sudah tidak ngompol. Kata aniki berarti aku sudah besar."

"Emm.. Bagaimana ya..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang Itachi, meminta pertolongan.

"Kau bahkan belum lulus SD otouto."

"Aku sudah kelas empat Nii-chan. Sebentar lagi aku masuk SMP."

"Masih dua tahun lagi."

"Jadi bagaimana Nee-chan?" tanya Sasuke setengah memaksa.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Tunggu sampai Sasuke-kun setinggi Ita-kun, baru datang lagi kepadaku?"

"Lama sekali?" Kening Sasuke berkerut. Menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Kalau tidak mau sih tidak apa apa."

"Baik. Tunggu sampai aku setinggi aniki ya Nee-chan. Sebelum itu, Nee-chan bukan milikku." Sasuke turun dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar oreo milkshakenya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari cafe.

"Eh, mau kemana dia?"

"Berkemas, lusa dia berangkat ke Amerika bersama Madara Jii-san."

"Liburan?"

"Tidak. Menemani Jii-san disana."

"Lama ya?" Hinata menopang dagu sambil memandang mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke yang melaju.

"Kurang lebih sampai dia lulus SMA. Kenapa? Belum belum sudah rindu ya?" Itachi menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya merona.

"Tidak kok!"

"Ehem, maaf ya, kalau mau pacaran jangan didepan kami. Panas nih." Sakura menyela.

"Aku sih punya Neji." Ini Tenten.

"Aku juga punya Sai. Kau saja yang terlalu betah menjomblo, forehead."

"Berisik, pig."

"Kalau Hinata punya Itachi ya?"

"E-eehh.."

"Mana mungkin aku memacari pacar adikku sendiri?" Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Eh, Hinata, kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau Sasuke nanti tingginya melebihi Itachi, kau beneran mau pacaran sama dia?"

"Mana mungkin. Sasuke kan pendek."

"Masa sih?"

"Kau tidak lihat Itachi waktu kecil sih. Dia tinggi loh, tidak seperti Sasuke."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Tapi anak lelaki yang tubuhnya kecil, ketika masuk masa pubertas tingginya justru melebihi anak sepantarannya loh." Itachi berkata sambil bangkit dan menyeringai.

"Eh."

*

"Hinata, berkas yang kemarin dibahas saat rapat sudah ditandatangani?" Itachi dua puluh enam tahun masuk ke dalam ruangan Hinata yang terletak di lantai teratas Hyuga Corp sambil menenteng beberapa berkas didalam map berwarna warni.

"Sudah kubilang berkali kali Uchiha, ketuk pintu sebelum masuk." Hinata menggerutu "Lagian kenapa malah disini dan melimpahkan jabatanmu ke adikmu sih? Bukannya senang diberi jabatan tinggi oleh Fugaku Jii-san, malah memilih jadi asistenku."

"Uchiha pantang melanggar janji, princess."

"Lupakan Itachi, it's been a long time. Dia pasti juga sudah lupa." Hinata menggerutu lagi.

"Terlihat seperti kau yang berharap banyak?"

"..." Wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat.

"Nah kan? Sudah kuduga."

"Bu.. bukan.. Ah! Masa bodoh." Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan map yang direbutnya dari tangan Itachi.

"Nanti akan ada perwakilan Uchiha yang datang." Kening Hinata berkerut.

"Bukannya sudah ada kau? Tinggal menyampaikan saja kan?"

"Yang ini spesial. Datang langsung dari kantor pusat."

"Terserah. Atur saja." kemudian hening. Itachi duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja dan menumpukan kedua kaki ke atas meja.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Karena tanpa aku bertanya pun kau pasti akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati." Hinata menutup map yang sudah selesai dipelajaridan ditandatangani, kemudian menggantinya dengan map yang lain.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar. Bagaimanapun dia tetap adikku yang manis. Kau sih, tidak pernah mau ikut kalau kami menjenguknya."

"Pekerjaanku tidak ada yang menjenguk, Ita-kun."

"Ya. Benar." Itachi berdiri, berjalan ke arah jendela raksasa di belakang Hinata, Hinata meletakkan pekerjaannya dan memutar kursi ke arah Itachi. "Menurutmu, seberapa tinggi dia sekarang?"

"Paling paling hanya sebatas telingamu. Sasuke kan pendek."

"Yakin sekali? Ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan tentang pertumbuhan anak laki laki?"

"Yeah. Tapi, hei, Sasuke memang pendek kan? Palingan tingginya sama sepertiku." Itachi menyeringai meremehkan.

"Kalau itu jelas tidak mungkin. Kau kan pendek." Hinata mendelik, berdiri kemudian memukul bahu Itachi, dan bersedekap, membuang pandangan ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku tidak pendek tahu. Aku cuma kurang tinggi." Hinata menggerutu.

"Okay, miss grumpy. Kau memang kurang tinggi. Padahal makanmu banyak eh?"

"Padahal aku selalu minum susu."

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana semua nutrisi itu berkumpul." ujar Itachi seraya memandang dada Hinata yang besar dengan penuh minat. Hinata yang mengetahui arah pandangan Itachi menendang bokong Itachi seraya berteriak.

"Musang mesum!"

"Uhuk."

"Eh, Ita-kun sakit?" Hinata yang mendengat suara terbatuk berubah lembut dan menyentuh bahu Itachi. Bagaimanapun Itachi adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu menjaganya.

"Tidak."

"Kau batuk kan barusan?"

"Tidak. Aku disini." Itachi menoleh, kemudian menyeringai. "Ini dia pelakunya." Hinata menoleh, kemudian terkejut mendapati sosok yang asing, tapi sangat familiar untuknya.

"Sa.. su?"

"Selamat datang kembali, otouto." Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Hanya lebih dewasa dan tegas, serta kehilangan lemak khas kanak kanaknya. Oniks yang semakin tajam, namun lembut saat menatap Hinata.

"Nee-chan." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak aniki memelototi dada Nee-chan." Hinata mendelik "Besar ya." Sasuke bergumam, Hinata merona hebat. "Aku pulang kemarin jika itu yang ingin Nee-chan tanyakan."

"Pede sekali?"

"Tentu saja."

"Khas Uchiha."

"Nee-chan benar." Sasuke berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku kesini untuk menagih janji Nee-chan." Sasuke berbisik.

"Janji.. apa?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa." Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mundur, berdiri sejajar dengan Itachi. "Selisih tujuh centimeter. Aku sudah melebihi aniki kan?" Hinata dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengangguk.

"Kau tidak memakai sepatu berhak kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak mengoperasi kaki?"

"Tidak."

"Tulang belakang?"

"Tidak."

"Minum obat peninggi?"

"Tsk, jelas tidak Nee-chan. Apa aku sependek itu dulu?"

"Y-ya gitu.. Apa sih rahasianya?"

"Olahraga.Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menagih janjimu."

"Ya."

"Ha?"

"Tidak mau ya sudah." Hinata merajuk, membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Namun kurang cepat, karena pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditangkap Sasuke.

"Tadi itu ya untuk apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Nee-chan.." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Jawab atau kucium." Hinata mendelik. "Tidak mau jawab?" Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Hinata, cukup lama. "Aku anggap itu jawaban dari pertanyaanku sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Ka-kata siapa?"

"Kataku barusan."

"Memang apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa Nee-chan!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, kemudian memelototi Hinata galak.

"Aku tanya, apa pertanyaanmu? Jangan jangan malah kau sendiri yang lupa?"

"Nee-chan mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"Ya."

"Ha?" Sasuke melongo.

"Ish, jangan buat aku mengulang lagi." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke tertawa senang dan memeluk Hinata, kemudian mengecup bibirnya berulang kali.

"Terimakasih Nee-chan. Atau sekarang harus kupanggil Hinata?" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang membuat Hinata merinding.

 **Omake**

"Berapa umurmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Tahun ini dua puluh. Kenapa?"

"Tahun ini aku dua puluh tujuh. Kau tidak malu pacaran dengan tante tante?"

"Kata siapa kita pacaran?"

"Eh?"

"Kau itu calon nyonya Uchiha, bukan pacarku." Hinata merona, menyembunyikan wajah di dada Sasuke, yang dibalas pelukan erat dari Sasuke.

"Daisuki, Nee-chan, daisuki.."

 **End**


End file.
